Take Your Best Shot
by techna96
Summary: How would the story of Transformers Prime change if a brother and sister joined the team? The brother is crazy and fun. While the sister is more serious. Learn that there past isn't that great, but no matter what, they stick together. OC is belong to me and my little bro. Hope you guys like, i suck and summarys.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my little brothers idea, he gives an idea on what he wants and I write it. I change and add a lot though. He still wants the credit.**

**Chapter 1:Arrivle **

3rd pov

It was a normal day in Jasper Nevada, if you count hanging out with giant alien robots in a secret shut down missile silo as normal.

Miko was sitting on the couch bored out of her mind. Bumblebee had to pick her up at school because Bulkhead was patrolling and Jack was out riding with his partner Arcee.

"Huh?" Raf mumbled.

Miko perked up and rushed to the young boy on his laptop. "What you got?" She asked excitedly.

"I don't really know." He pushed a few buttons and an image came up on the big screen. "Ratchet, I found something you might wanna see."

"Oh, joy." The old medic said sarcastically as he got up from fixing some damaged cause by the scraplets. He looked up at the screen. "That can't be what I think it is. Rafael, where did you find this?"

"On a conspiracy website. The guy posted it about a day ago."

"Why what is it doc?" Miko asked.

"Optimus, do you come in?" Ratchet commed.

"Loud and clear old friend."

"You may want to return to base. I believe we have stumbled upon a Cybertronian escape pod."

"Wow." Miko and Raf said together.

"Friend or foe?" Optimus asked.

"Not certain." It was quiet for a moment.

"I am almost to base, prepare your medical kit."

* * *

_"All clear guys."_ Bumblebee said as the ground bridge closed behind the three. They all walked up the pod.

"I don't see any signs of Autobot or Decepticon on the pod." Ratchet said. "But it seems that whoever is inside are in stasis." Just then they heard a banging inside.

_"You sure about that?"_

Optimus walked forward and yanked the cover of the pod off. It was smoky at first then someone jumped out of the pod. "WHOS THERE!" It was a voice of a younger sounding 'bot. When the smoke cleared, you could see a bot that was just a bit taller than Bumblebee with his blasters armed. He was mostly orange with black. He had one blue optic, while his right optic was silver, with three huge scars across it. He also had door wings and a pointed face. But he also had an Autobot symbol.

"I am Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots. We mean you no harm fellow Autobot."

The young 'bot put his blasters away for hands. "Optimus Prime huh? Thought you'd be taller." The 'bot smirked a bit.

"What is your name?"

"Names…" He was cut off with Decepticons started to fly down and shoot at them.

"Take cover!" Optimus yelled. He pushed the youngling behind him and started firing. The kid ran in front of the leader and back to the pod.

_"Are you trying to get killed?"_

"NOPE. Boys say hello to my little friend." Out of the pod he pulled out what would look like to humans a shotgun. He activated his battle mask, each time a con got close; he would blow them away.

"Is it just me, or does he seem to be protecting that pod?" Just then, there new friend got knocked off by a con. He was about to shot the young mech when all of a sudden, he got an arrow straight to the head. Everyone stopped fighting and looked to see who shot the arrow. It was a femme. She looked almost exactly like the 'bot, just more girl like. She was a bit thinner, was mostly silver with some black, and bright blue optics.

"Quick, enough playing. Blow these cons." She spoke she sounded a bit more serious.

"Right duh." He took out a grenade and threw it towards them. The femme took a new arrow out of her quiver and shot it, blowing the entire force to pieces.

"Boomshakaloka!" He laughed. He turned back to the petrified 'bots. "Okay where were we? Oh yea, I'm Quickshot, this is my twin sister Longshot." Longshot nodded a hello.

"Welcome to earth." Optimus put his hand out to Longshot, she was about to shake it when her brother stole it.

"Great to be here!"

Ratchet looked at the two, they were strange for twins. "How is it that you have a bow and arrow?"

Longshot bow closed, on her hand. When it was retracted it looked like spikes and paint detailing up her forearm. "My arrows are made of my energon, they refill in my quiver."

"Strange designee."

"Yep, so what do we do.. OW!" Quickshot grabbed his arm, there was some leaking energon. "That sucks."

"Do we bring them back with us? Just a few days ago a friend turned out to be a foe."

Optimus looked at the two. "I have heard of these two. Twins are rare on Cybertron, but each a different gender. It would be hard to duplicate."

* * *

"So how'd you guys get here? You guys have nicknames? Where'd you get the scare Quicks? Can I call you Quicks?"

"Is she always like this?" Longshot whispered to the medic.

"Sadly yes."

"I hope you can get used to having another." Longshot said seriously.

Quickshot was happy to answer her questions. "Sure, you can call her Longs." Longshot gave her brother a death look. "On second thought, you might just wanna call her Longshot."

"So, how did you get here?" Arcee asked. She, Jack, and Bulkhead got back while the others were gone.

"We were at the battle of Shadows Ridge. We got scattered from our group and were trying to regroup when we got ambushed. They took us to a scientist, a well known one known as Shockwave. He wanted to do experiments on twins, to see how far our bond went. He also tried to see how much we could differ without killing us. That is why my weapons are so different from my brothers. We are still related, but we used to look much more alike. There was other stuff I believe he intended to do, but one night someone came and got us."

"Yep, we don't even know who it was. It was so dark. Someone cut off all the power. The only thing we saw was a Decepticon symbol. He shoved us into a pod and told us "I will not allow younglings Autobot or Decepticon to go thru what Shockwave has planned.""

"Our weapons where in the pod. And before we could ask anything, we were thrown into space, and knocked into stasis."

"And ta-da! We somehow show up on this rock!" Quickshot said throwing his arms up.

"If you would hold still, I could fix this faster." Ratchet said.

"Sorry, so why are you here? Not Cybertron?"

"I am afraid are home world is no longer able to sustained life." Optimus said. Quickshot's face fell. Longshot put her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"We knew that the war was poisoning the planet. We should just be thankful we are alive." Longshot assured her brother. "Now we protect this world from becoming like our own."

"Yea, I guess you're right. So how 'bout you open that bridge and we can take a look at it."

"We also are robots in disguise. The people of this planet do not yet know of us. You will need to scan an earth base Vehicle mode."

* * *

"How about that one?" Jack asked.

"No." Quickshot said.

"That one?" Miko asked.

"No."

"What about you Longshot?"

"I'll let him choose. I personally do not care."

"THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE ONE!" Quickshot yelled. He and his sister quickly scanned the car passing, a Lamborghini aventador. "Why don't you guys have more like that?"

"We do, it's just Jasper."

"Let's test this out!" Quickshot quickly transformed and opened the doors. Miko got in fast.

"ALL RIGHT, LETS RACE!" They drove off leaving a huge trail of dust.

"Looks like Bulkhead has some competition." Jack said. "You gonna go after him?"

"Let him have some fun." She transformed and opened her door. "Come on." Jack got into the driver's seat and she started to drive towards the base.

"You care if I ask a little bit about you?"

"It depends on the question."

"How'd your brother get his scar?"

"That is a story for another day. How about you tell me about Megatron?"

"That's a good story."

* * *

"Bulkhead, you should have seen Quicks! I think he's faster than Bumblebee." Miko yelled.

_"No way."_

"I don't know Miko. Bumblebee can go pretty fast." Bulkhead laughed.

While the others kept talking with Quickshot, Arcee saw Longshot was standing alone in a corner. She walked up to her. "You okay?"

"Yes, just watching."

Arcee was gonna question her more when Fowler popped up on screen. "Prime. PRIME!"

"Special Agent Fowler to what to we owe…"

"What else, cons. I chased them off with some hard ordinance but not before they blew me out of the sky!"

Miko chuckled. "Again."

"They tride to smash and grab for the d.n.g.s."

"The what's its?" Arcee asked.

"Dynamic Nuclear Generation System AKA D.N.G.S"

"Glad they shortened the name." Quickshot said.

"It's a prototype energy source I'm transporting coast for testing."

"That's upsird, why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology?"

"I'm guessing to make some big bad primitive weapon of mass destruction."

"It shall be call the Double B P.W.D" Quickshot joked. Longshot slapped him upside the head.

"If this baby were to melt down it would blow this state and the four next store."

"Uhh did Agent Fowler say which state he was currently in?" Raf asked.

"What's a state?" Quickshot whispered to Jack.

"I'll explain later."

"I'm a sitting duck here prime, I need you to spin up your bridge and send the D.N.G.S to its destination before the cons come back for it."

"If this D.N.G.S is a prototype, we do not know what could happen." Longshot stated.

"I agree Longshot, I am afraid that such a volatile device thru a ground bridge is out of the question. If there were to be an accident during its transmission the radiation of which you speak."

"Could make all your states go bye bye, and pretty much everywhere else." Everyone looked at Quickshot. "What? I'm just saying the truth."

"You got any better ideas? From PRIME."

Optimus thought for a moment. "Autobots prepare to roll out. We will transport Agent Fowler and the D.N.G.S to their destination."

"See you soon Prime." Agent Fowler signed off.

"Sweet Road trip!" Quickshot yelled.

Optimus walked up to the newest members of the team. "I do not know if you should come with us. You still have much to learn about this world."

"What better way to learn then on a road trip, duh." Miko said.

"Very well."

**Longshot is based off of me, and Quickshot is based off of my brother. He would love reviews and suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2:Archer and Anger

**Sorry this took forever, and sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. **

_**This is comm**_

_This is bumblebee_

:This is spark bond:

* * *

"Bored, bored, bored, bored."

"Quicks, shut up."

"What it's true?" If you couldn't tell, Quickshot was bored, very bored."

_"If you're bored, turn on your radio."_ Bumblebee chirped in.

"My what?"

_"Uggg, it's the device that game with your alt mode."_ Quickshot turned on his radio and heard strange sounds coming out of it. He messed with it and found a sound he liked.

"Huh, cool."

:What you listening to?: Longshot asked her brother thru their bond.

:Somebody called Eminem:

:I hope he's better than the first person I found.:

:What was that?:

:Some girl kept singing, Oh nana what's my name, oh nana what's my name? It seems humans have a short memories.:

:Ha! Nana.:

:What?:

:That's your nickname now.:

:I will kill you, slowly and painfully:

:I can feel you laughing inwardly.:

:You suck.:

* * *

"So, Prime. Who's the new guys?" Agent Fowler asked the semi truck.

"They are Quickshot and Longshot. They are one of the few twins to every excess on Cybertron, and the only pair I have met that are different gender."

"So, one's a girl the other is a boy?"

"Yes."

"Do they listen to orders?"

"I still have not determine if they will. Longshot seems to more serious than her brother, but they both seem like strong soldiers."

"Wait, how long have they've been here?"

"They arrived early this morning."

"Great, newbies."

* * *

**Autobot Base**

"So, how are twins made?" Raf asked Ratchet.

"Twins share a split spark, they are each a different half of one another."

"If their twins, why is Longie just a little taller than Quicks?"

Ratchet sighed and ignored what Miko called the archer. "My guess is because her brother is more bulk, while she is skinny. Archers have always been taller as well."

"But she said she was wasn't always an Archer." Raf spoke up.

"She also said she was mutated!" Ratchet spoke up annoyed. "I have no idea about side effects, so don't ask."

"What crawled up your tall pipe and died?" Milo said.

_**It seems we have decepticons.**_ Optimus spoke thru the com.

"What? I'm not getting any readings. They must be using some kind of cloaking device.

**On the road**

"Since when did cons go green?" Longshot asked.

"Feeling a little uncomfortable without my guns sir." Quickshot said when one of the cars pulled in front of him.

"Took the words right out of my mouth kid." Bulkhead commented.

"We must remain in cover, disarm only." Optimus commanded.

Longshot slowed down and the car that pulled in front of her brother crashed into her. Quickshot hit the right edge if his bumper and he rolled of the road. Longshot then pulled into the other lane next to her brother. They didn't hear the conversation between Fowler and Silas. Longshot looked up and saw the copter.

"Optimus, I see that our enemies our humans."

"I am aware Longshot." Optimus said.

"Wait, how did you see that far?" Bulkhead asked after crashing another one of the road.

"Explain later." Her brother said.

_**Optimus, the destination point is coming.**_ Ratchet informed them.

"Autobots keep a tight formation." Optimus said.

:that's what she said: Longshot laughed thru the bond.

:what?:

:I was listening to human jokes on the radio.:

:what does that even mean?:

:I don't know, it just felt right.: She joked.

:you're crazy:

:that's why you love me:

:shut up: Longshot could feel her brother's embarrassment. By the time they were done talking, they were all out of the tunnel. _**Optimus you have company.**_Ratchet commed.

"Agent Fowler, it seems we must break our cover." Optimus said. They all drove off the road. A con shot and blew up prime's trailer.

"HEY, YOU KNOW HOW HARD THAT IS TO REPLACE?!" Quicks yelled.

"Do you?" Longshot asked.

"Uhhh?" He stared before he transformed.

"That's what I thought." Longshot said as she activated her bow. She heard Fowler say something that sounded like, a bot with a bow? She tried not to smirk. Tried being a key word.

"Nothing like a fight to stretch out your gears"

"You keep saying what I'm about to say." Bulkhead joked.

"Whoops"

The cons got closer and transformed. But before one even hit the ground, he was blasted back with a arrow in his spark chamber.

"Nice shot." Arcee said. Her and the other bots ran into the battle.

:may I have dance Madame?:

:your an idiot: Longshot said smirking. They followed the others in battle. Quickshot took his shotgun out of its holder and fired a shot at a con. His sister ran far ahead of him as he transformed. She jumped the air and landed on her brother. She kept herself steady as he drove around the area as she shot almost everyone in the head. Quickshot then then transformed and sent his sister flying. She landed on a con and stabbed him with the sharp end of her bow. He brother rolled over her shoulder and shot a another one.

Bulkhead let out a whistle. "Wow."

"I'll admit it, you two are pretty good for newbies." Arcee said.

_"Uh guys, one got away."_ Bumblebee pointed at a jet flying off.

"Got it." She got on a knee loaded her bow, took aim and fired. She hit the con and it went down in smoke.

"How did you..."Arcee trailed off.

"She used her Archer's sight. All archers have it, it let's them see farther than other bots."

_"Cool."_ Bumblebee said.

"Wheres Optimus?" Arcee asked.

"He had a train to catch." Agent Fowler said.

:Don, don, dooooonnnn.: Quickshot joked.

:You're so stupid.:

:Like you said, that's why you love me.:

**Later that day.**

Quickshot watched the humans as they played a video game. Jack and Miko played to help distract themselves from their near death experience. "How can pushing buttons be entertaining?"

"You'd be surprised." Jack said.

"Grabbed the Autobot size controller." Miko said. She pointed to a case on the far side of the room. He went over and grabbed it. "Who made this?"

"Ratchet. He said he made it to get Bumblebee to shut up. Or somthing like that." Miko said.

After several hours, Jack and Miko were wide eyed at Quickshot's progress. "I've created a monster." Miko joked.

"Come on Jake, we better get you home." Arcee spoke in.

"Okay." Jack and the other 'bots left with their charges. Ratchet looked over and saw Quickshot still playing.

"Where is your sister?" He asked.

"She's been in her room since Optimus showed her it." Quickshot said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"I know Arcee is anti-social, but your sister seems worse." Ratchet asked in concern.

"Don't worry about it. She prefers to be alone."

"Why?"

"She likes it."

* * *

There was a reason she like to be alone. Longshot was laid on her berth looking at a old Datapad Bumblebee let her have. It was hooked up to the human's internet. She was watching a human show called, Avatar the last Airbender. She was very, very entertained. She knew humans were never like this, but she thought it would be cool if they were.

Before she was watching that, she was reading what humans call comics. She researched the company known as Marvel, and DC. She liked the Marvel anti-hero Deadpool. She found him hilarious. She also enjoyed the web shows Red vs Blue and RWBY.

:What are you doing?: Quickshot called.

:Watching Human entertainment.:

:Uggg, you're such a geek.:

:You know me the best, serious on the outside. Fun and creative on the inside.:

:I still don't get why you are.:

:Liar.:

**Next day**

"Where's the kids at?" Quickshot ask as he walked into the room the next morning.

"School; Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee brought them." Ratchet said.

"Huh. Where's Na-na?"

"Who?"

"Longshot, I've been teasing her about the new nickname I gave her."

Ratchet sighed. "She left early this morning for a drive. Don't know why though, it's down pouring out there."

"Oh." He stopped before asking. "That means it raining a lot right?"

"Yes." Ratchet sighed.

* * *

Longshot enjoyed the ran on her roof. She drove thru the highways and backroads outside of Jasper. She was out of range to talk to her brother, but she could tell if he would be in any danger. Her mind started to wonder to what seemed like only days ago.

_It was dark when she was thrown back into her cell with her brother. "How'd it go?" He asked. "Same as always, Autobot shoot that, Autobot shoot that, transform, transform back, refill, then after testing they try to force me to become a Decepticon."_

_"I felt some pain. How hard did you get punished this time?" Her brother asked._

_"Let's just say Shockwave lives up to his name."_

_"I overheard some guards talking, guess they got something big in store for us tomorrow."_

_"Oh Joy." She sighed. "I miss my sniper rifle."_

Longshot was shaken out of thought when she realized she was in the wrong lane. She dodged a car and she skidded a bit. She stopped and looked to see if the human was alright, and he was. He opened his door, and walked up to her. He slammed his fist down on her hood, luckily her windows were darkly tinted. "Watch where you're going punk!" The red head yelled. She tried to keep calm. "Come out here!" She really tried to stay calm. "Okay then." The kid with the muscle car picked up a rock and threw it at her windshield, leaving a small crack in it. She revved her engine in frustration. I should just run this kid over! But before she could she got a comm. _**"Sis, I don't know what you think you're about to do. But don't."**_ Damn, she forgot about the bond. _**"Just come on home. Who ever it is isn't worth it."**_ She sighed and reversed. She spun around and spun her wheels enough to cover the kid in mud and water and drove off; She smiled inwardly at the sighed of the kids face.

By the time she got back to base the rain had stopped and she had aired dried enough so Ratchet wouldn't be mad about the mess.

When she transformed she passed Ratchet, but not before he noticed the crack. "What happen?"

"A human."

"What?"

"It was my fault, I was distracted and didn't realize I was in the wrong lane. He tried to force me to get out, when 'I' didn't; he threw a rock at me."

"I see. Well, come here. It will only take 5 minutes to fix." She sighed and knew she wouldn't get away from the doc. Bulkhead warned them both of the docs stubbornness. But that didn't stop her from trying.

"It's fine Ratchet. I can take care of it myself." She tried to walk around him.

"Ep,ep, ep. I can't risk you causing a bigger crack."

"I said I could handle it." She said with equal stubbornness. It was lucky that Quicks was walking out to the main area with Bumblebee when he saw the look on his sister's face.

"Hey, hey, hey." He came up to them. "What's going on?" He notice the crack. "Oh, that. Doc, just back away. Slowly."

"I don't get the big deal, It's just a crack. It will be quick and easy. Longshot." They both glard at each other.

Quickshot sensed his sister anger growing. He pulled her back towards him. "Hey, it's fine doc. She has some small first aid skills. So why don't we just, uh, let it go." He pushed his sister towards the her room. "Bye doc."

_"All that over a crack?"_ Bumblebee chirped.

"I don't understand. I've only ever seen Bulkhead object to a simply medical treatment." Ratchet sighed.

_"She looked ready to rip your face off."_

"That's because she was." They both turned and saw Quickshot walking back into the room. "She has a temper, and when I say temper, I mean temper. She could put fear on the faceless face of Soundwave."

"Wow. I don't want to be on the end of her wraith."

"Yea, it's a good thing I felt her being ticked off; if I didn't she would have ran over that human for sure."

**Sorry it's short. I will try to update this sooner. But I need some help on something. If any of you are bored and have time, you want to make a pic of the twins? I want to surprise my little Bro for Christmas. You don't have to. Like I said before, Longshot is based on me, and Quicks is based on my little bro. (Na-na is what my brother called me when he was a baby.)**


End file.
